


Sweet Dreams

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Gavin have to share one bed in their hotel room. Seems innocent, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin and Lindsay were both at Pax East to man the booths for Achievement Hunter, along with the Funhaus guys and Barbara, Jack, and Burnie. Initially, it was supposed to be Gavin and Michael both going, but as it turned out, Michael had to do some voice recording for his character in the anime “Fairy Tail.” Gavin had asked Geoff to go with him, but he had to take care of Millie while Griffon was off doing some chainsaw thing up in Washington. He even asked Ryan, knowing damn well that the man was not going anywhere unless he had too.

“I’ll go with you” Lindsay had suggested, wanting to go see the lovely fans and the amazing RWBY cosplayers. Gavin just shrugged and told Matt, who agreed to let her go during the meeting on Monday.

After flying to Boston, the two hauled a cab and was driven to the Marriott hotel that RT had ever so kindly booked for them. A surprise came to them when they were informed by the receptionist that there was only one room booked for both of them.

“Wait, that can’t be right” Gavin said frowning a bit, “there must be a mistake. I thought we were booked for two rooms?” he asked.

The receptionist shook her head. “I do apologize, sir. But it says here that the two of you are sharing the same room. If there is an error, I can check and see if there is another room” she informed.

Both Lindsay and Gavin shared a room before they sighed. “No, you don’t have to do that. It’ll be fine” Lindsay replied. “We can share.”

“Okay” the lady said and handed them their room key cards. “Have a great stay in your suite” she said cheerily.

The two thanked her and grabbed their luggage, heading for the elevator. “It won’t be too bad, Gav” Lindsay assured as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor number, “at least we got a room. And hopefully, it has two comfortable beds for us to sleep in.” Gavin just shrugged, agreeing. “Good point, won’t be too bad” he echoed.

Once they got to the 4th floor, they headed to the room they were assigned to. Lindsay let Gavin enter the key card and when they entered the room, they were both shocked to find that there was not two beds at all. Just a single king- sized bed, a large tv on a big dresser, a table with two chairs, two nightstands with lamps and a phone on one of them, and a normal-sized bathroom.

“Well, I still stand by my reasoning that it’s not that bad. It’s big enough for the both“ Lindsay said as she put her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed, “and holy fuck is it comfy.”

Gavin just laughed and went over to the side of the bed and plugged his phone charger into the outlet, plugging the smaller end into his phone and setting it on the nightstand and let it charge. “Guess you’re right. But” he yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, “that plane trip got me knackered, plus it’s already night time. I’m going to bed” he said.

She had to agree. The plane ride was long and she could feel the drowsiness creeping up on her. She went to her suitcase and opened it up, pulling out her pajamas. “If we’re going to be sharing a bed, Gav, you’re gonna have to put a shirt on, got it?” she ordered as she headed to the bathroom

“Why? You’ve seen my chest before” Gavin objected. “We go swimmies all the time and you don’t say anything about it.”

“There is a difference between being in the pool and sleeping in a bed. Bathing suits and pajamas are two different things. You have a choice: either keep your shirt on or you can be shirtless and sleep on the floor” she threatened.

Gavin made a sputtering sound before sighing. “Fine, but I’m taking my pants off. I’m not sleeping with my jeans on, that’s uncomfortable” he reasoned.

Lindsay sighed as he made a point. “That’s fine by me” she said and closed the door just as Gavin started to undo his pants.

\-------------

Coming out of the bathroom after taking a warm shower and brushing her teeth, Lindsay opened the door and was a little surprised to find Gavin already asleep on the right side of the bed with his back facing her, she could hear his soft snoring.

“He must’ve been really tired” she thought as she turned the lamps off. She got on the other side of the bed and stood there contemplating for a minute. She may have told Gavin that he wasn’t allowed to sleep without a shirt on, but that didn’t mean she had to sleep with her pants on. Sometimes she’ll sleep with pajama pants on. Other times, since she slept with Michael, she just said ‘fuck it’ and just sleep with them off. She slept better without any pants on anyways. Also, Gavin was asleep and it was dark in the room; all she had to do was wake up in the morning and pull them back on.

So she decided to do the latter, blushing as she pulled her pants down and off till she was just in her t-shirt and her panties. She lifted up the covers and crawled into the warm bed, sighing as she snuggled into her soft pillow. She heard Gavin make a soft sound. Curious she turned over on her other side and faced him, gasping as she took in his features.

He was handsome, that she couldn‘t lie about. Being this close to him, she watched the way his eyelids fluttered every now and then, could feel the air that Gavin breathed out of his nose. Without even thinking about it, she reached over and lightly grazed the backs of her fingers over his cheek, feeling the soft bristles of hair from his beard. Gavin’s eyebrows twitched a bit and let out an incoherent noise at the touch, Lindsay blushed and quickly pulled her hand back rolling over to lay on her back, as if nothing ever happened.

Gavin then made another soft noise and then subconsciously reached over and pulled her closer to him, running his hand over her left side, the woman letting out a small gasp widening her eyes at the gesture. He kept rubbing her side until his hand stilled, resting on her right shoulder. Lindsay looked over at him weirdly a little put off by the movement even, until Gavin’s hand gripped the blanket and held it up as he maneuvered himself on top of her, his face pressed into the crook of her neck.

Lindsay just laid their under him, trying to process as to why he was on her until she felt his hand trail down her side and go between her legs. Lindsay gasped loudly again and had to bite her lip to keep herself from letting out a moan as his fingers began rubbing the outside of her panties. Not getting the reaction she guessed he was looking for, he pressed harder rubbing up and down on her slit and she couldn’t help but let out a moan. He kept rubbing the front of her panties until he pushed them to the side, letting out a groan as he rubbed her soaked folds.

Lindsay let out a soft whimper and bucked into his as he probbed her sensitive flesh, until he pushed two fingers into her and crooked them searching for that spot. The red-haired woman threw her head back against the pillow when he found it, breathing out harshly her legs parting around him. She felt the cheeky bastard smile against her neck as his finger delved deeper into her wet entrance, clutching the covers when his thumb circled her clit.

“Fuck” she had to let out, her body flushed. This should be wrong. She wasn’t Meg if that’s whom he was dreaming about and she was married at that. But when the British man added a third finger into her, all that seemed to vanish. Lindsay’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out silent screams that she tried to muffled into his bony shoulder, Gavin’s fingers ruthlessly pumping into her dripping pussy, the erotic wet squelching noises turning her on even more making her even wetter if that were even possible.

Gavin continued to finger her, fully ramming his digits into her, Lindsay letting out loud moans and gasps of breath. She reached up and gripped the back of his shirt, her hips wildly thrusting against his fingers.

“Yeah, Meg, I know you fucking like that” he gruffed lowly in her ear and she froze. He thought that she was Meg. He was dreaming that he was doing this to her. The realization at that made her even hornier and kinda sad that it wasn’t the red-head he was thinking about. “Fucking so wet” Gavin grunted as he thrusted his bulge against her stomach.

Gavin then crooked his fingers against her G-spot and Lindsay gasped out loud “Fuck, Gav, yes.” Then he went at a relentless pace, his fingers wetly pounding into her at a rapid speed, his thumb teasing around her clit before pushing harder onto the swollen nub. It was all too much and she could feel herself coming closer to her end. Another crook at her spot and she came biting his shoulder, her back arching as she pulsed around his still penetrating digits gasping out shuddering moans. He fingered her through her orgasm until he stilled his hand and slowly pulling them out, her wet folds making the squelching sound again. He them grumbled out a noise again and rolled off of her and went back to his side of the bed, instantly falling back to sleep.

Lindsay just laid there panting, her legs falling down onto the bed. Once she caught her breath, she turned and looked over at Gavin again, noting the way that he was completely out this time. She didn’t say anything; just let out a sigh and rolled back over onto her side, smiling a little as she too fell asleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Early Friday morning rolled around, the rising sun beaming through the curtains. Lindsay was already up, browsing through the internet on her laptop while also side-eyeing Gavin a bit. Her mind kept wandering back to what they did last night, or rather, what he had did last night. Lindsay shuddered a bit, closing her eyes as she remembered the way his fingers felt inside her. Just thinking about was making her excited down there, her thighs clenching together.

“It’s only 7 in the morning and Gav is still asleep. I’ll just rub one out before he wakes up” she thought as she closed her laptop and placed it on the nightstand. She settled her back against the headboard, parting her legs as she slowly slid her hand down to herself, gasping softly as her fingers were instantly met with her sensitive flesh already until she remembered that he had moved her panties aside to do his work.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried to recreate what Gavin had did last night. Her fingers rubbed softly up and down her slit before she rubbed herself harder, shivering as she felt her womanhood grow slick. Lindsay gasped out loud before going back to biting her lip, remembering the Brit was right beside her on the bed, still snoring away. Keeping herself composed, Lindsay then slowly pushed two fingers into her, crooking them just the way he did, clenching the bed sheets and bucking lightly groaning softly when she found it.

Lindsay kept fingering herself to the thoughts of Gavin and last night’s escapade. She added a third finger into dripping entrance and tried to moan as quietly as she could, letting out soft pants as her thumb worked her clit in circles. The woman opened her eyes and cast a look over to him to check and see if he was still asleep. Once reassured that he was still knocked out, Lindsay began to thrusts her fingers wildly into her pussy, getting completely turned on by the wet noises coming from between her legs.

“Oh fuck, Gavin” she let out on accident, but she didn’t care that if she said his name. She was so horny and wet, all she could think about was his fingers inside her. “Gav, yes.” She was so close. She could feel her pussy begin to contract around her digits. Lindsay harshly bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood as she fucked herself rapidly. Crooking her fingers once again at her spot and she came, her hips bucking into her hand, throwing her head back and release a shaky moan as she kept thrusting through her orgasm until her hand stilled.

She rested her head back against the wall, trying to control her breathing as she came down. Just as she withdrew her fingers from herself, she heard Gavin groan and and blink his bleary eyes. “Lindsay?” he said drowsily. She quickly pulled her pants back up, ignoring her soaked fingers and smiled at him. “Mmm, what time is it?” he asked, wanting to go back to bed.

She reached for her phone with her non-ruined hand and checked the time. “It’s 7:45. We have to be at the convention at around 8 to help set up the booths” she said as she walked to the bathroom to both wash her hands and brush her teeth. She watched from the doorway as he sat up in bed, stretching as he yawned. “Once you’re done with your shower, we can go downstairs for breakfast, okay?” she informed, feeling her stomach rumble a little.

Gavin got out of bed, stumbling over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes for the day. ‘Sounds fine by me. Now, could you get out the bathroom, please?” he insisted, teasingly.

Lindsay just laughed and after giving herself a once over, she side-stepped her way out, playfully swatting his ass when he walked in, laughing when he yelped out. “That hurt!” he shrieked as he closed the door on her when she snickered.

\-----------------

After breakfast, the two got into a cab and headed to the convention center, smiling as they both saw the long line of people waiting outside to be let in. Barbara had sent them a text to let them know that Burnie was going to be a little late as he was stuck in traffic. The entire ride, Lindsay kept glancing over at Gavin, who was mindlessly playing “Fallout Shelter” on his phone.

“You keep looking at me so you must want something” Gavin announced and Lindsay blushed as she was caught red-handed. He paused his game and looked over at her, smiling. “What’s up?” he asked.

Lindsay began nervously playing with her hair. “Uh, do you remember doing anything last night?” she asked lowly so as not to alarm the cab driver.

Gavin gave her a confused look, cocking his head like a dog. “No, but I do remember feeling something wet in my hand. Do you know?” he wondered.

So he doesn’t know what happened last night? Interesting, she thought. “Your hand was wet cause I caught you licking your hand while you were sleeping” she perfectly lied.

Gavin squawked, his face turning red from embarrassment as the cab driver laughed. “Wha-why did I do that?” he stammered.

Lindsay just shrugged, playing along with her little fib. “I don’t know. I guess you were dreaming you were a cat and you were cleaning yourself. Oh and then you farted really loudly, too” she added, smiling when the driver laughed.

Gavin was about to retort with what he thought was a witty response, when they pulled in front of a building a couple blocks from the convention. “Alright, this is your stop” the driver said.

“Thank you so much“ Lindsay thanked paying the fee and pulled Gavin out the car. “Let’s go, farty. We got some Pax to attend to” she said and laughed when he sputtered out a noise.

\---------------------

Pax East was intense and exhilarating. Lindsay saw perhaps over a million cosplayers, a few hundred of them dressed head-to-toe in their RWBY outfits. The Funhaus guys killed it at their Dude Soup panel, making the crowd laugh so hard. Then the Rooster Teeth Panel came and the audience was just packed, filled with people wearing RT merch and RT cosplay outfits.

Speaking of RT merch, they had nearly sold out all their t-shirts, hoodies, beanies, RWBY figures, posters. All of it was almost gone on day one of the three day event. They had taken so many pictures with people, fans and other RT employees alike.

But, once 8PM rolled around, everyone was dead beat tired. After they went to fill their bellies with food and a bit of booze, they all head to the hotels they were staying in, carrying the gifts they’ve received from the fans. One fan even gave Lindsay a tupperware bowl with chocolate chip cookies inside, which she let Gavin share with her on the ride back.

Lindsay and Gavin dragged their feet with their arms full of gifts back up to their hotel room. They both took a shower one by one, washing off the ‘day one convention smell’ off of them and into their comfy clothes and both sighed as they in the nice warm bed, Lindsay snuggling her face into her big soft pillow before instantly going to bed. Although, once she knew that Gavin was completely out by the time he hit the bed, Lindsay once again pulled her pants down and off. She sighed as her legs were once again free from the confinement and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, Lindsay was in a deep sleep until she was woken up when she felt Gavin scoot over to her side. She opened one eye at the movement, but then both of them widened when she felt his hand roll her over onto her back and settled himself between her parted legs again, her red-blonde hair fanning outwards on the pillow.

“Again?” she thought and gasped when he felt him nose her baggy shirt collar down, sighing when his nose found bare skin pressing a gentle kiss. Lindsay’s eyes fluttered a bit at the contact, feeling a blush creep up on her face as he laid each gentle kiss up towards her neck. She felt him smirk before she yelped a little when he sank his teeth into her throat, sucking a bruise into her skin.

With his mouth still attached to her neck, Gavin lifted his body up a bit gently pushing her shirt up to her chin. Lindsay’s faced burned red and she shivered as her chest was exposed to the cool air from the A/C, but then she moaned softly as his hands took hold to her breasts, lovingly squeezing them. Lindsay bit back a whimper when his head went down to her chest, his soft lips wrapping around her nipple suckling at the hardened peak before he did the same to the other biting it a little.

While his mouth was busy sucking at her breasts, his hand slid down her side, his hand gently rubbing her soft skin. Lindsay smiled at the gentle gesture, despite the fact that he was doing this in his sleep and that although he was doing this to her, he was dreaming he was doing it to his girlfriend.

“I want you, Meg” he murmured as he peppered her neck with kisses, his hand going between her legs again. He quickly pushed her panties to the side and immediately plunged four fingers into her wet heat. Lindsay threw her head back against her pillow, gasping as he violently fingered her entrance, muffling her moans of pleasure into his shoulder. He was so good with his fingers: the way he was crooking them into the spot that made her scream, his thumb circling around her swollen clit, his arm that was literally flexing as he slammed his digits into her. “Fuck, Gav” she breathed out as she gripped the bed sheets.

“Gonna fuck you now, Meg. I can’t wait anymore” Gavin grunted into her ear as lowered his boxers down a bit, his hard cock slapping lightly against her pelvis. Lindsay trembled in anticipation and before she could think, he withdrew his fingers and grunted as he slid himself inside her wet heat, letting out choked moans as he stilled inside her. The woman’s eyes widened and she gasped loudly as his dick stretched her so wide. She couldn’t believe how Gavin was so huge! Not only was he long, but he was thick as fuck. It was no wonder as to why she would catch Meg walking funny every now and then.

Giving her a soft peck on her neck, Gavin instantly set a harsh pace, not even going a slow in the slightest. Lindsay muffled out a cry as she gripped the bed as he pounded brutally into her pussy, their skins slapping loudly against each other. “Bloody hell, Meg. Ugh, you feels so good around me” Gavin panted into her ear.

He surprised by claiming her mouth with his and she froze a bit. This was wrong, she knew that. She was happily married with Michael, Gavin’s best friend. Not to mention that Lindsay and him weren’t...together. This was completely wrong, but when his tip struck something deep inside her, she decided to throw all ounces of caring out her mind and closed her eyes. She kissed him back with all the roughness he gave her, their tongues twisting around each other.

Ripping his mouth away from her, Gavin growled as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and fucked her with so much ferocity, his hips clashing loudly against the back of her thighs. “God, Meg, fuck” he grunted, biting her neck harshly. Lindsay clung to his shirt, her eyes rolling back and letting out whimpers. She could feel herself nearing, the way he was pulsing inside was an indicator that he was not too far off as well. “Meg, love! Can’t hold it, fuck gonna” Gavin panted out as he gritted his teeth, and with a few more thrusts, he threw his head back, groaning as he spilled inside her. Lindsay muffled her scream as she came too, contracting around him. She was very lucky that she was on the pill, so there was no worries of her carrying his dna in her.

After the last spurt, Gavin sighed and pulled out of her before rolling over to his side, going back to sleep again. Lindsay just laid there on her back, her breathing having returned to normal. She sat up and headed to the bathroom, shivering as she felt his semen begin to leak out of her. After cleaning up the mess, she went and sat on the bed and just looked at the Brit, watching the way his eyelids fluttered and his chest moving with each breath he took. Smiling softly, she leaned over and softly pecked his head.

“Night, Gav” she murmured and settled into bed on her side, falling back to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is here!

Saturday morning came and Lindsay was stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, probing at the purple marks Gavin had left on her neck the night before. She could be mad at him, the way he took her roughly last night, but she really couldn’t as he was doing it in his sleep. She bit her lip as she thought of ways to bring up the fact that he slept with her two nights in a row, but then she was startled when she heard him mumble before he blearily opened his eyes. Gavin locked eyes with her before he beamed at her.

“You’re up early” he commented as he let out a yawn. She laughed silently and she went over to him. Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached down and began to play with his hair. Gavin didn’t even think nothing of it, he just closed his eyes sighing into the touch. “Day two of Pax, Gav. I have a RWBY panel to do with Barbara and Gray is supposed to be here too to help us with the panel. I’m so excited” she said happily, her fingers combing through his soft, disheveled hair.

Gavin nodded and sat up in bed, stretching his arms above his head, letting out another big yawn. “Kay. Let me go brush my teeth and then let’s go eat. I’m starving” he griped, rubbing his growling tummy.

Lindsay bit her lip, as she thought of how to bring up what they, or rather he, had done last night. Working up the courage, she took a deep breath. “Hey, Gav, that reminds me” she began, but grew nervous once again. Really, she didn’t understand why she was so hesitant to bring this up with him, but considering the fact that he was her friend and that friends naturally don’t just have sex with each other, regardless if they were asleep or not.

“Gavin, something kinda happened last night” she mindlessly began playing with her hair, and Gavin sensed her nervousness.

“You said the exact same thing yesterday and I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about” he stated, still confused as what she was trying to get at.

Sighing as she thought she might as well come out and say it. “Well, Gavin, last night you and me h-” she was going to admit, but they were interrupted by her phone ringing. “Goddammit” Lindsay muttered as she went over to her phone.

“Well, it can’t be that important, so I’m gonna go wash up a bit and then we can head downstairs, kay?” Gavin chimed in and got out of bed, padding his way into the bathroom.

“Sure thing” Lindsay said as she answered her phone. “Hey, babe” she greeted already knowing it was Michael.

“Hey, Linds. How was day one of Pax?” he replied, apparently eating something as she could hear him chewing on the other end.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Michael jeez. But, day one was fantastic. I saw a shit ton of RWBY cosplayers and I even saw a Mogar one too and they looked badass. Also, I got a new wallet a fan made for me and you with Ruby and Sun on it” she said enthusiastically.

Michael laughed and swallowed on the other hand. “That’s amazing. Wish I was down there with you guys” he replied sounding a bit sad.

Just as Lindsay was going to say something else, Gavin came out the bathroom rubbing the towel over his clean shaven face. “Is that Michael?” he asked cheerily.

She smiled and nodded. “Wanna talk to him?” Gavin beamed and grabbed her phone from her and put it on speaker phone. “Ello, boi” Gavin greeted his buddy.

“Gavin? Hey Gavvers!” Michael laughed on the other end. “What are you doing in Lindsay’s room?” he asked.

Both Gavin and Lindsay looked at each other, not surprised that he was going to ask that. “Had a bit of a mix-up with our reservations. So, we ended up having to share a room” Lindsay informed.

There was a silence for a bit. “Does this mean that you two are...?” Michael hinted and before she could answer, Gavin saved her. “No, were not sharing a bed together, Michael. There’s two big comfy beds in here, so no worries” Gavin lied, and Lindsay just thanked him silently.

“Oh, that’s good. Alright, well you two have fun. It’s 10 o’ clock at night here, so I’m going to hit the sack. Goodnight, my boo and my boi” Michael yawned.

“Night, Michael” both Gavin and Lindsay said simultaneously and they hung up. “Nice save there, Gav” Lindsay thanked as she threw her shoes on.

“No problem. Now, let’s go find some food” he suggested as he grabbed his phone and his shoes as well.

\--------------------

Round 2 at Pax East was just as good as the first day, only this time more awesomer. Every single panel there was at least over 1000 people in the audience. Lindsay had probably signed about 50 something for several fans while Gavin was with the Funhaus guys horribly playing against them with the help of Jack. But, all in all, everyone had a grand time and they couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

Lindsay on one occasion had someone ask about the mark on her neck. Blushing at the fact that she thought she was hiding it so well. But, she played it off. “Oh, it’s nothing. Probably from a bug that crawled out of Gavin’s chest hair. Who knows what’s in that mess” she joked and the fan just laughed.

\--------------------

It was around 12 AM and everyone was back at their hotels, sleeping the night away. Lindsay was asleep on her stomach, pants on this time as it was a bit chilly in their room that night. But, as she knew it was bound to happen again, Gavin lifted up the covers as he laid himself over her back.

“Round three” she thought and gasped as he began pressing kisses onto the back of her bare neck, her hair having been pulled into a bun so she could practically feel each peck of his soft lips on her skin. Gavin then surprised her as he pulled pants down along with her underwear and she aided him by toeing them off until she was left bare from the waist down. Lindsay honestly didn’t know why she didn’t just push him off. Really, she could do that and force him to stop and go back to sleep on his side of the bed. Yet, the one thing that was preventing her from doing such was the fact that this was exciting her. Like, yeah she could make him stop, but for the past two nights, he had her hornier than ever and she wanted more from Gavin. Lindsay wanted Gavin inside her again.

Gavin bit the back of her neck in appreciation. “Good girl, Meg” he grunted as he ground him erection against her back, Lindsay bit her lip, moaning as she felt herself grow wet between her legs. Gavin’s hands went down her waist gripping them as he raised her hips up until she was on her knees on the bed, her face pressed into her pillow. He leaned over her back, laying each kiss as he made his way up to the side of her neck, gently biting her again.

“I know you want this” he murmured in her ear, Lindsay shivering as he licked her ear lobe. She breathed out a ‘fuck’ as his hand went underneath and down to her bare pussy, lightly circling her clit before he plunged two fingers into her wet entrance. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Turney” he whispered, groaning as he finally released himself from his boxers and ground his dick between her ass cheeks. Lindsay moaned out loud when he added a third finger into her.

Removing his fingers, Gavin grunted as he shoved himself in all the way to the hilt into her. Lindsay let out a scream, before she quickly silenced herself. God, she couldn’t get over how big he was. Gavin didn’t let her get used to him, instead he gripped her hips and immediately began pounding into her hard. “Love the way you feel around me, oh God” he groaned into her ear, Lindsay gripping the bed sheets and cried out as she was overcome with such pleasure.

“Gavin, yes” she had to let out, the sounds of their skins slapping echoing around them loudly. He then harshly bit into her collarbone and Lindsay let out a loud yelp and she tried to muffle it, but apparently that was the one thing that finally woke him up.

Gavin blinked his eyes before he cast his eyes down at the body below him. “L-Lindsay?” he breathed out.

Lindsay turned her head back to look at him and he gasped. “Hey, Gav” she simply replied.

“I-It was you the entire time? I-I thought” Gavin stammered and looked down as he realized he was inside her. “Oh, Lindsay. I’m so sorry. I” he apologized and Lindsay whined as he began to remove himself. She turned over onto her back and spread her legs wide for him and Gavin felt his face heat up.

“Wait, Gav” she said and he looked up at her, guilt washing over his face. “We can talk about this later. Right now, just fuck me, please” she begged.

Gavin began to protest, but let out a moan when she reached down and stroked him. He had to admit, he really didn’t want to leave either of them hanging. “Alright, but this isn’t over” he agreed as he slid back inside her. “God, you’re so wet” he moaned as he began thrusting into her slowly this time. Lindsay breathed out a groan in frustration at the slow pace and Gavin just chuckled and bent down pecking the side of her face.

“Relax, Linds. Just feel” was all he said as he brought her legs up over his shoulders, knee-walking further between them and began moving inside her again. Lindsay gasped and threw her head back against the pillow as she reveled in the feeling of him being so deep inside her pussy. “Gavin, ugh” she moaned out, letting out a shaky breath when he pushed her shirt up and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking lightly at the hard peak.

“That’s it,” Gavin breathed out panting as he went a bit faster, her slickness fully coating around his member. “just feel me, love.” The Brit then trailed his hand between them and Lindsay moaned out his name as he circled her clit.

“Oh. Gav, don’t stop” she whined out, gripping the back of his shirt as she felt her climax approaching and she could feel he was close too. “Cum with me” he murmured as he sped up his uneven thrusts. With a few more movements, both Lindsay and Gavin came, both letting out a chorus of moans.

Gavin fell beside her and laid there as they both gasped for air. Lindsay rolled over onto her side facing him, both staring into each others’ eyes. Wordlessly, Gavin wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his chest and she didn’t resist at all as she snuggled her face into his chest.

“We are definitely gonna talk about this in the morning” he murmured as he felt sleep pulling onto him. Lindsay just nodded and held him as well as she too went to sleep.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of PAX, which means one more night of scandalous sex between Gavin and Lindsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, motherfuckers! Really sorry for having you guys wait so long, but here it is delivered on the day where we all receive gifts. So, without further adieu, here’s chapter 5 (4 technically) and Merry Christmas.

“The sound of laughter coming from the T.V. in their room was what eventually aroused Lindsay from her sleep that Sunday morning. She slowly opened her bleary eyes, squinting a little as the early morning sunlight blinded her. “Oh, yeah. Today’s the last day of PAX” she thought to herself as she slowly sat up and yawned, stretching a bit.

A throat clearing signaled to her that she forgot that Gavin was also in bed with her and she grew a bit nervous. She turned her head around and was met with Gavin staring at her with a guilty look on his face.

“Mornin, Linds, uh” Gavin smiled at her nervously, as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “So, about last night,” he began as he picked at a bit of skin on his finger. “I, um-how did it-I mean” he stammered, his face beginning to turn red with embarrassment.

Lindsay sighed and turned towards Gavin, working up the courage as she began replaying the erotic night adventures between her and Gavin. “Listen, Gav. I’m not going to lie to you, what happened between us...was basically cheating” she started.

Gavin stood up and began pacing the room. “I know, but it’s just...I didn’t even know what I was doing! Like, last night I was feeling something pleasant around my nob, next I know I’m hearing a scream and woke up inside...you” he breathed out as he looked at Lindsay.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t just last night” she chimed in as she began playing with her hair. “It happened the first night we got here.”

Gavin widened his eyes and his jaw dropped in surprise, feeling the regret and guilt was over his entire being. “The first night!” he shrieked a bit before he fixed his face and covered his face with his hands. “Lindsay I-I’m really sorry. I didn’t know that I was doing any of it and the fact that I was doing it while I thought I was dreaming...I’m sorry, Linds” he apologized.

Lindsay frowned at the unneeded apology and got out of bed, walking over to the ashamed Brit. “Hey” she murmured to him as she reached up and pried his hands away from his face. “Look at me” she urged as she lifted his chin up with her finger, waiting until his eyes eventually opened, shocked at the look of absolute hurt.

“Listen, what we did was really bad, considering whom are significant partners are” she started looking him dead in the eye as she spoke, but then her tone changed to a sultry one. “But, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it” she murmured as her thumb brushed against his cheek.

Gavin gaped at her, surprise and shock written all over his face. “You mean, you actually liked it? You seriously went along while I had my way with you?” he asked.

Lindsay just smiled softly and lent up peck his lips lightly, to which Gavin gasped, taken aback by the sudden gesture. “Absolutely. And besides” she paused as she looked down at her hand that was still attached to him wrist before looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “It’s our last day of PAX before we head home in the morning. Why not finish what we started?”

Gavin raised his eyebrow a bit before looking down and noticed that she was bare from the waist. Smirking a bit, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “So, you really wanna continue this, love?” he breathed huskily, Lindsay shivering as his breath tickled her neck, her face flushing as she felt him softly lick her skin.

“Well, since you didn’t mind me having my way with you” he said dirtily raising his head up to look down into her eyes. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I did this” he said. Before she could ask what he meant by that, he roughly pushed her back onto the bed. Lindsay shrieked a bit as her back collided onto the mattress, but she gasped loudly as Gavin crawled over body, his face hovering a few inches above hers. Gavin smiled cheekily down at her before he pecked her lips quickly and pushed her shirt up to her armpits.

Lindsay’s face burned bright red as the Brit just gazed down at her naked body, but he didn’t linger long. As soon as her shirt was up, Gavin immediately cupped her breasts and massaged them gently before he lent down and lightly licked at her hardening nipples. The redhead lolled her head back onto the pillow, letting out soft moans as Gavin suckled at her peaks, gasping whenever his teeth bit down.

While she was distracted, Gavin’s hand slid down her side and down in between her legs, the tips of his fingers lightly dragging over slit. Lindsay let out a breath, his name on her lips as his fingers continued ghosting over entrance, her breath hitching a bit when a single digit made it’s way inside her.

“You’re really wet, love” he murmured as he pressed kisses up her chest and paused as his face hovered over hers again. "I’m gonna eat you out, Linds. And I won’t stop until your sweet cum is pouring into my mouth” he uttered as he licked at her lip, Lindsay shivering with excitement.

But before he assumed the position between her legs, his phone began vibrating. The sudden noise startled the two. Lindsay held back a whine as Gavin got up and went over to his phone on the night stand. She watched as he went into his phone and he grumbled a bit.

“Barbara just texted me saying that we’re late. So, we best put our clothes on and head to the convention” Gavin said as he placed his phone down and began pulling his jeans back on.

Lindsay sighed a bit before she sat up and went to go throw her clothes on when she felt Gavin grab her chin and face her towards him. She ‘eeped’ a bit when he pressed a kiss to her lips and sighed as she kissed him back. “We’ll continue this when we get back, kay?” he said, smirking a bit. Lindsay just let out a laugh and nodded. The two then scrambled around the room, grabbing their articles of clothing and their phones along with their bags before they headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last and final day of PAX was even better the 3rd time. Although there was significantly less people than there were on day 1, it didn’t changed the fact that the fans were still fun to interact with and the panels were still just as fun. This time, Gavin, Lindsay, and Jack representing Achievement Hunter and Adam, Lawrence, and James representing for Funhaus as the two groups battled each other in Rocket League onstage in front of over a thousand people in the audience. To no one’s surprise, Achievement Hunter eventually beat Funhaus with the latter only needing only one more goal to beat AH.

But alas, the convention soon came to a close. With arms full of more goodies they acquired from their fans, everyone headed to a local pizza shop to fill their stomachs and then went to the bar that was only a couple blocks away. After they’ve had their fill of beverages, Gavin and Lindsay headed back to their hotel to turn in for the night. The two silently went into the elevator and trudged back to their room, the bed calling their names.

After the two showered, separately, they soon headed to bed. However, once Lindsay stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised to find that Gavin was still awake the light from the lamp and the T.V. still on. Shrugging, she made her way towards her side of the bed. Feeling like there was no need to keep her pants on, seeing as they have banged, she slid her soft jammies down her legs leaving her bare sans her shirt and underwear. All the while, Lindsay could feel Gavin’s gaze as she slid in under the warm covers, her back facing him as she sighed and nuzzled into her soft pillows.

Not two seconds later, she wasn’t surprised to find Gavin wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back until he was spooning her. She felt Gavin softly press a kiss to the back of her shoulder and felt his lips brush against her ear. “I still want to eat you out, Lindsay” was all he said before he sat up and rolled her onto her back, settling between her parted legs.

Lindsay gasped at the sudden movement and watched as he bent down and kissed her lips. He repeated what he did to her earlier, raising her shirt up to her armpits and squeezing her breasts tenderly. Lindsay moaned out his name as his mouth attached itself to her hardening nubs, sucking and licking at the swelling peaks.

His hand wandered down in between her legs, her underwear stopping his journey. Quickly, he grabbed the sides of her silk panties and threw them off her legs. “So rough, Gavvy” she taunted a bit, biting her lip as his fingers probed at her sensitive flesh. Gavin gazed up at her with blown pupils in his eyes.

“It’s cause I want you so bad right now, love” he breathed huskily as two of his fingers plunged into her slick heat, pumping them in and out of her. Lindsay let out a cry and her back arched as the tips of his fingers crooked up at her G-spot flicking it rapidly. “This might be the last time we’ll ever do this again, so I might as well make this last” he smashed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth which she gladly let tangle with hers.

They made out for a while, Gavin’s fingers relentlessly pounding into her wet pussy, Lindsay moaning and whimpering into his mouth, getting even more turned on as he could hear how wet she was. Gavin pulled back from her lips, nipping at them a bit. “Gonna eat you out now, Linds. Gonna make you feel so bloody good” he uttered dirtily as he positioned his face between her legs.

“God, you look so tasty, Lindsay” he mainly whispered to himself as his thumbs spread her lips apart, watching as a drop of her slickness slid down onto the covers. Not wanting her sweet juices to go to waste, Gavin leaned in and licked up the drop, groaning at her sweet taste. Lindsay breathed out a moan as his tongue lapped at her entrance, her breath hitching as his mouth went up and wrapped his lips around her swollen clit.

“Gavvy, yes” she moaned as he sucked at her nub, her hips bucking each time he bit down the sensitive bud. He gazed back up at her as his tongue went in circles around her clit. He released it before he went back down, his tongue diving into her wet heat. Lindsay threw her head back, whimpering in pleasure. “God, fuck. Just like that, Gav” she encouraged her hand going down to tangle her fingers into his soft hair. The lad just let out a groan in response, Lindsay squeaking a bit at the vibration inside her.

The Brit’s tongue continued it’s adventure inside her cunt, and Lindsay was enjoying the ride. She couldn’t believe how good he was with his mouth. His long tongue was the most amazing part. It was going so deep inside her pussy, licking places that not even Michael’s tongue could reach. A flick upwards with the tip of his tongue suddenly made her suck in a breath, her fingers tightening in his locks. “Gavin!” she screamed out loud.

His eyes flickered up at her and he smiled devilishly. “Found it, didn’t I?” he teased as went back in and paid special attention to her G-spot, his thumb coming up to tend to her clit, pressing and circling it.

“Fuck yes. Don’t stop, Gavin” she panted as he tongue-fucked her furiously, moaning as as she was filled with such stimulation to her nether regions. Gavin chuckled as his hands pinned her hips to the bed. She was bucking so much, trying to fuck herself on the wet flesh that was relentlessly thrusting into her. “God, you’re gonna make me cum, Gavvy. Oh fuck” she panted as she felt her orgasm nearing.

A few more swipes to her G-spot was all it took from Gavin as Lindsay screamed out his name as she came, Gavin’s tongue eagerly drinking up her sweet juices, moaning at the almost blissful taste. But he didn’t stop. His tongue was still licking at her spot and Lindsay continued to try to buck away from the flesh that was still piercing her overstimulated organ. “Gavin, I-I can’t! Too sensitive, ugh” she tried to speak, but he was giving her so much pleasure that it was getting hard to talk.

“Come on. I know I can get another one out of you” he urged as he removed his mouth and shoved his fingers into her and crooked them instantly at her too sensitive flesh.

“Gavin, fuck” she moaned as he watched her wither on the bed, his digits not stopping. He was gonna pull another one out of her and wanted to watch her face as he did so. He leaned over and peppered the redhead’s sweaty chest with tender kisses up to the side of her neck. “Come on, love. Let me see that beautiful face when I make you cum” he urged as he pumped his fingers wildly into her.

“Gavvy, shit!” Lindsay breathed out, her hands coming up to clutch the back of his shirt, her walls pulsing around his digits indicating that she was going to cum again. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop! Oh God, I’m so close!” she whimpered as she thrusted against his crooking digits. Another flick at her spot and Lindsay then threw her head back, screaming as another mind-shattering orgasm went through her body, groaning as she squirted onto his fingers. Gavin watched her face the entire time, his cock that was just begging for attention, twitching with excitement.

A few more bucks and then Lindsay sighed and laid there panting as she came down from her orgasm. Gavin laughed silently as he gazed at her bliss-filled face, leaning down to peck her lips, which she gladly took the kiss.

They kissed for a while until Lindsay felt his bulge poking her in the stomach. She slid her hand down into his boxers, her hand wrapping around his engorged flesh softly stroking him. Gavin groaned at the feeling, pressing his mouth to hers again. “Do you need to cum?” she breathed against his lips, feeling him thrust a bit into her hand, she could feel a bead of precum slide down.

“It’s fine, Lindsay” he grunted as he tried to will his erection down, but her movements were making it hard to do that. “You already came twice” he reminded.

“Gav, it‘s okay” she reassured, pushing his boxers down a bit and angled his cock at her entrance. “You can fuck me, it’s okay.”

Not being able to hold his composure any longer, Gavin grunted as he slid inside her, groaning as the still wet walls surrounded him. Lindsay let out a breathy moan as she got used to his large length in her still sensitive pussy. “Go as hard as you want, Gavvy. Don’t hold anything back” she urged kissing the corner of his mouth.

Nodding, Gavin sat back and threw her legs over his shoulders and began thrusting into her. He went slow at first, but then his thrusts soon built up speed. “God, you feel so good, love” he grunted, his pace soon growing harder.

Lindsay just laid underneath him, moaning in ecstasy as his dick penetrated deep inside her. “Fuck, Gavin” she breathed out, the sounds of their skins slapping together soon filled the room. She reached up and brought his head down, locking lips with him once again, their tongues twisting around each other for dominance.

“Lindsay” he panted out. He pulled out of her and stroked his dick, Lindsay whining at the loss. “On your hands and knees” he ordered her. The redhead shivered at the command and turned over onto her stomach. Once she got into position, Gavin sank back inside her, both releasing a loud groan at the feeling of each other.

Gavin’s pace soon returned, his thrusts becoming more brutal with each push into her. “Gavin. God, you’re so big” she moaned as she gripped the bed sheets to anchor herself against the harsh pounding inside her. She then began to thrust along with him; whenever he thrusted in, she met his hard thrusts with her own roughness.

“Bloody hell, yes, Linds!” he shouted as he gripped her hips and went at an animalistic pace, his balls smacking harshly against her pelvis. He went faster and faster into her, the need to cum quickly approaching. “God, fuck! So close!” he panted as sweat began to drip down his forehead.

“Gavin, shit!” Lindsay screamed as she reached down and rubbed her clit, her orgasm right around the corner as well. She rubbed herself once and then she was cumming harder than she did before. Gavin could feel her pulsing around him and he knew he was going to cum inside her if he didn’t pull out soon. He thrusted a few more times before he cursed and pulled himself out, striping her bare back with his hot cum. He grunted as he spurted a few more times before he breathed out a big breath as he finished and dropped onto his side of the bed.

The two laid on the bed as the two panted heavily, sweat sliding down their bodies. Gavin sighed and sat up and stumbled into the bathroom, running a rag under the water. He returned soon and began wiping his mess off Lindsay’s back. Once he finished, he got up and turned the T.V. and the lamp off, drowning them both in darkness, save for the moon that was shining bright through the window.

“Lindsay” Gavin whispered as he pulled the woman into his arms, brushing the hair the was stuck on her sweaty forehead and gently kissed it. The movement stirred her awake for a bit as she opened her drowsy eyes to look at him. “So, I guess this is the last time we’ll ever do this, huh?” he questioned.

Lindsay closed her heavy eyelids and nuzzled her face into his chest. “I guess so” she simply responded, feeling a bit of dread at having to end this whole thing with Gavin. Come tomorrow morning, they would soon have to leave and back home to their significant others. “Was nice while it lasted, huh?” she quipped even though she was getting sleepy.

Gavin just breathed out a laugh and leaned down to kiss her lips once more. Yeah, this was nice, he thought. He would definitely miss kissing her soft lips even though this whole thing started because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. But he had a lovely girlfriend and she was married to his best friend. They both had lovers that they had to get back to and they couldn’t keep doing this. “Yeah, it was nice” he eventually said as he rubbed her back.

The gentle hand on her back was lulling her to sleep. She wrapped her arm around his waist and brought him a bit closer before sighing as sleep soon overtook the both of them. “Night, Gavvy” she murmured. Gavin pecked her head again before closing his eyes as well. “Night, love” he whispered. Oh yeah, they would definitely miss this.


	5. Tender Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Lindsay have to head back home. Back to their loved ones and back to just being friends, but why is it so hard for them to accept the fact that they will never be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter of this one. Sorry for making y’all wait so long for this one.

Lindsay awoke the next morning before her alarm, sitting up in bed as stretched and yawned. She glanced around the room knowing that soon she would have to head back to sunny Austin, Texas and back to her life with her husband. The redhead looked over to the sleeping Brit next to her, smiling as she listened to his gentle snoring and the fluttering of his eyelids.

“Gonna really miss this” she murmured as she bent down and kissed his forehead gently. 

But knowing that they’ll soon have to face reality, Lindsay shook her head clear as she felt herself catch feelings for her friend. Climbing out of the warm bed, she padded her way to the bathroom to release her bladder before going in front of the mirror to brush her teeth. She was just spitting out the minty foam and washing her mouth with water when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Looking up into the mirror, she was startled a bit to find Gavin standing in the doorway.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Gavin made his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his prickly chin into the crook of her neck. Lindsay let out a soft laugh and reached back, running her nails through his wild unkempt hair. Gavin responded with a sigh, gently pecking the side of her neck. She sighed and let him press his kisses up and down the column of her neck. Lindsay then watched as his hand sneakily make it’s way down under the waistband of her panties all the way down to between her legs.

Lindsay gasped as his hand cupped her entrance, letting out a soft groan as his fingers began rubbing up and down her slit. “Does this feel good?” he murmured in her ear, the red head shivering as he bit her ear. Gavin’s fingers continued their ministrations until he then pushed two of his long digits into her, Lindsay tightening her hold in his soft hair, moaning airily as he gently pumped his fingers into her wet heat.

Noticing the bulge that was poking her in the back, she didn’t want to leave the lad hanging without his own pleasure. Lindsay unraveled her hand and slid it down into his boxers, her hand wrapping around his half hard member and began stroking him, matching her pace with his pulling his foreskin back with each stroke. Gavin grunted in her ear at the contact, breathing out a husky groan as her thumb teased his leaking tip, Lindsay smirking a bit when he bucked into her hand.

Their slow movements went on at a steady pace, until Gavin decided to take it up a notch by inserting two more fingers, going faster now. Lindsay gasped, her knees buckling a bit as the tips of his fingers ghosted over her swollen G-spot. “Fuck, Gav. That feels so good” Lindsay breathed out, her breath hitching as he sucked on her pulse. Her hand stroked his cock faster thoroughly slicked with the precum that was beginning to coat her hand. 

“ugh, Lindsay, love” Gavin grunted, his breath heavy as he started thrusting into her hand. The red head let out loud moans and whimpered as his fingers pumped rapidly into her, her juices running down her legs, tightening her hold on his dick whenever the heel of his hand brushed against her swollen clit.

“God, I can’t wait anymore” Gavin grunted as he removed his fingers from inside her and pulled her hand away from his throbbing member. Before she could ask why he’d stop, Gavin turned Lindsay around and side-stepped her to the countertop beside the sink and lifted her on top of it. Lindsay immediately parted her legs for him, knowing what his intention was.

Gavin slid her underwear off her legs, tossing them aside and stepped closer between her thighs, but then paused. “Lindsay, can we? Just this last time” he murmured against her lips as he glanced into her eyes searching for permission. Lindsay nodded and brought his head close, pressing their mouths together their tongues twisting around each other. 

While she was distracted, the lad swiftly pushed himself inside her all the way in one go. Lindsay gasped and broke away from the kiss at the feeling of being stretched all at once by his thick manhood, meanwhile Gavin groaned in satisfaction of his dick being wrapped around her wet pussy. His lips kissed their way up the side of her neck, stopping when he found his way to her ear. 

“Gonna miss fucking you like this” he whispered huskily. Feeling that he gave her the time she needed to get used to him, Gavin pulled back out before he thrusted into her again. He repeated this slow movement until he paused and then roughly slammed into her, Lindsay letting out a yelp at the harsh thrust. The Brit groaned as he set the pace at a hard, but slow pace. Pulling out of her slightly only to surge back into her with a rough thrust.

“Gavin, yes, fuck” Lindsay gasped out as she wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers clenching the back of his shirt as he pounded her their skins smacking together with each push he gave her. “Harder, Gavvy. Fuck, give it to me harder” she begged, moaning as she felt his tip slide against her sweet spot.

Planting the palms of his hands on either side of her body onto the smooth countertop of the sink, Gavin growled and really began to fuck her, thrusting into her ruthlessly. Lindsay screamed at the change in pace, throwing her head back as he brutally had his way with her. “Fuck me, Gav. Oh God, yes, fuck me just like that” she panted out. 

Gavin made loud guttural sounds as he ravaged her dripping cunt. He claimed her mouth again, both panting breathlessly into each others’ mouths. They continued their love making, both sweating and panting with exertion, Gavin’s hips thrusting faster and faster into Lindsay his release getting closer and closer. Hers was close too; he groaned as he felt her clench tighter and tighter around his member.

“You getting close, Linds? You gonna cum all over my cock, huh?” he teased, hissing out a swear as his thrusts became uneven. Lindsay cried as his tip struck her G-spot over and over. “Gavin, don’t stop! Fuck, let me feel your cum inside me” she moaned loudly as she pulled him into a kiss once more. Gavin thrusted more and more until they screamed into each others mouths as they came, the woman moaning wildly as she felt his hot cum pump into her. The British man groaned as he rocked into her and then stilled at the last spurt.

The two breathed heavily as they came down from their post-orgasm state. Gavin rested his sweaty forehead against hers, his breath fanning against her red face. Lindsay breathed out a gentle laugh and brought him in for another kiss, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Gavin smiled into the gentle kiss, his arms circling around her waist in a loose hug of sorts. Sighing, he then slowly pulled out of her, his softening length releasing his cum from within her, Lindsay moaning softly as she felt it slowly drip out of her.

“I guess we have to start getting ready to leave huh?” he murmured, feelings of sadness filling him as he knew that they would soon have to return to their normal lives. Lindsay closed her eyes so that Gavin wouldn’t have to see the regret of having to stop this in her eyes. This was wrong from the start and she could not fall for him. This had to end, even if neither of them wanted it to.

“Yeah, we have to. Besides, Michael and Meg are probably getting lonely without us. We can’t leave them all by themselves now, can we?” she tried to joke, but Gavin could hear the melancholy in the tone of her voice. He cupped her cheek and they gazed into each others eyes, both reflecting what they were feeling. “I’ll miss you” he murmured as he brushed their noses together. Lindsay laughed softly as she leaned her forehead against his again.

Both soon realizing they had to check out of the hotel and then head to the airport, Lindsay and Gavin got cleaned up soon after. They packed up all their clothes and other things in silence, Gavin calling an Uber to come take them to the airport. Once both were sure they had everything they walked out of the door, Gavin reaching out to hold Lindsay’s hand as they made their way out of the hotel and waited in the lobby for the Uber driver to come pick them up. Once the driver arrived, the two of them put their luggage in the trunk and climbed into the back seat. As the driver began driving them to the airport, Gavin pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arm around her back and nuzzling into her hair. Lindsay smiled and pressed herself closer to him wrapping her arm around his skinny frame resting her head on his chest. She reached down and pulled his hand up, lacing their fingers together, her thumb brushing the back of his hand. Gavin breathed out a laugh and kissed her forehead. 

They arrived at the airport and the two disconnected and got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk. The two made their way inside the airport and sat beside each other in the chairs as they waited for the flight to be called. Lindsay got up and went to get them some food while Gavin went to the restroom. Once he came back, the two huddled together and ate as they watched Always Sunny on Lindsay’s iPad. They waited for like thirty minutes until eventually their flight was called. Gavin had texted the rest of the RT staff to find out where they were, but apparently they were still sleeping because he could not reach them. Shrugging, the lad held Lindsay’s hand again and together they walked to the security check line. He didn’t know why he kept holding Lindsay’s hand. Maybe it was just that fact that...he didn’t want this to end between them. He loved Meg, hell he’d go to the ends of the earth for her. But, it was different with Lindsay. He didn’t know what it was, but with her, his best friend’s wife at that, he felt something special with her. Almost as if they were made for each other. Almost, however.

They arrived on the plane in first class and they were both surprised that it was vacant, not a single person except for them. Gavin and Lindsay looked at each other before smiling and shrugging and sat in the middle row, close enough to the front of the plane but far back so that they wouldn’t be bothered which probably wouldn’t be likely as again, they were the only ones sitting in first class. It was maybe an hour or so, the two of them chatting with each other before the plane finally took off.

‘On wards to Austin’ Lindsay thought to herself as she sat back and closed her eyes. Lindsay was just about to sleep the long fly away, until she felt her arm rest being raised up. Thinking that Gavin just wanted extra arm room, she just ignored it. That was what she thought he was doing, until she felt him rest his hand onto her bare knee. She had decided to where a skirt that day, as she knew it would be pretty warm once they returned back home, so she could feel the coolness of his hand.

She glanced over at Gavin and gasped at the concentrated look he was giving her. Gavin said nothing. He led his hand up to her thigh under her skirt, Lindsay voluntarily parting her legs wide letting him do as he pleased. The Brit smiled slyly at her compliance and continued his journey between her thighs until he gasped as his fingers came in contact with her bare womanhood. Lindsay blushed as her little secret was discovered. She knew Gavin was going to try something like this, so she opted out on wearing underwear for easy access. 

“Naughty girl, Lindsay” Gavin teased seductively as his fingers rubbed up and down her slit, the redhead gasped and moaned as she felt herself grow slick. Lindsay tried to stifle a groan as the tip of his middle finger circled around her clit, letting out a silent cry as his thumb and pointer finger pinched it lightly. Gavin looked around to check their surroundings, smirking as he knew they were completely alone. Feeling brave, Gavin slid out of his seat and knelt in between her legs and spread them wide to let himself in all the way.

Lindsay gasped and looked down at him in shock. “Gav, were on a plane. What if a flight attendant sees us?” she whispered down at him, her face heating up as the lad’s thumbs spread her pussy wide. Gavin grabbed the blanket that was provided to them and threw it over himself so that he was completely hidden between her legs under the big blanket. “There, nobody will suspect a thing” he snickered, his head peeking out from underneath it. 

With that, Gavin spread her lips again and dived into her wetness, groaning as his tongue made its way inside tasting her sweet juices. Lindsay moaned closing her eyes and leaned back against the seat as he passionately ate her out, her hand sneaking its way under her shirt to grope her breast. Her hips bucked into his mouth, letting out a silent scream when he sucked on her swollen flesh. “Gavin” Lindsay breathed out, trying to keep herself quiet. Her hand left her breast and went down under the blanket to grip his hair, keeping his head down there. 

“God, you taste so good, Lindsay” Gavin murmured as he pulled back slightly to glance up at her, his pupils dilated wide with lust. He then greedily went back in, his tongue furiously thrusting into her wet heat, moaning into her as he lapped at her. She kept bucking her hips into his mouth, breathing out shuddering moans. 

The noises she was making was turning him on so much. Gavin swiftly undid his belt before undoing his jeans, fishing his hard cock out of his boxers. He groaned into her as he began pumping himself, twisting his wrist for added pleasure to himself. 

Lindsay’s breathing turned irregular as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, she could feel her orgasm getting closer. With the way the Brit was suckling on her clit, it was going to come a lot quicker if he kept doing that. “Oh, Gavin! Yes, I’m gonna cum!” she whispered/yelled as she panted her release just around the corner. Gavin’s mouth went back to her wet entrance, plunging his tongue back inside her. Lindsay gripped his hair tighter and sucked in a breath as she came her back arching, Gavin eagerly drinking her up, the hand on his dick stopping so he could savor her taste.

Lindsay bucked slowly once more before she calmed down and laid back against the seat, panting breathlessly. Gavin kissed her cunt gently before looking back up at her, a wide grin on his face as he took in her blissful face. “I did good, huh?” he asked teasingly. Lindsay, after making sure the coast was clear, gazed back down at him her eyes landing on his glistening lips. Biting her lip she lent down and kissed him, moaning at the taste of herself. “You were excellent” she breathed against his lips. Gavin removed the blanket and made to sit back in his seat, until Lindsay caught sight of his hard erection. “I suppose I should help you with that, eh?” she quizzed as she watch him sit back in his seat.

“You don’t have to, it’s fine” Gavin urged, trying to work himself back in his pants. “Gav, let me take care of you” Lindsay whispered as she in return placed herself between his legs, Gavin letting her work his pants and boxers down to his ankles. “Are you sure, Linds?” he asked her a bit unsure. 

“Shh, you just sit back, Gavvy” she coaxed as she put the blanket around her this time, “I gotcha” she winked up at him before she wrapped her lips around his head, her tongue circling around his head. Gavin groaned softly at the feel of her mouth, biting his lip to silence himself. Lindsay’s hand wrapped around his shaft and worked in tangent with her mouth as she bobbed up and down his cock. 

“Lindsay, love” he huffed out as his hand tangled in her hair, keeping her in place. Her mouth was doing wonders to him. She would sink her mouth all the way until her nose was buried in his pubic hair, an action that made his toes curl and him having to let out a puff of air out his nose. Gavin opened his eyes and looked down, watching Lindsay as pulled off of his length to lick up and down shaft, pausing at the bottom to suck his balls into her mouth one by one her hand pumping his slick member wet from her saliva.

“Does it feel, Gavvers?” she quipped, her mouth enclosing around his head again, her tongue teasing his slit moaning as she tasted his precum. “God, you’re amazing, Lindsay. Bloody hell that feels good” he panted, thrusting a bit into her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks. The British man glanced around him, still finding that they were alone in this part of the plane. Not a single person nor flight attendant insight. He began to question where exactly said attendants were, but all thoughts left his mind when Lindsay pulled off his dick, blowing a soft breath across his tip before sinking him back into her mouth. 

“Lindsay, goddammit” Gavin moaned as the red head slid him deeper into her mouth until his tip was pushing against the back of her throat and paused, working her tongue around his dick. “fffuckin hell, Lindsay, ugh!” Gavin hissed, his hand accidentally shoving her head down his cock, choking her a bit making her ease up off him a little. “Oh, sorry about that” he apologized as brushed his thumb against her cheek. Lindsay winked up at him before she deep throated him again, bobbing her head up and down again her hand stroking the rest of him that wasn’t in her mouth.

“God, Lindsay, love. Gonna make me cum” he panted, gripping her hair as her came up to fondle his balls, feeling them begin to tighten. “Please, make me cum, Linds” he begged, his hips thrusting up a bit into her hot cavern. Lindsay’s bobbing went faster and then she deep throated him one last time before Gavin came with a sharp intake of breath as Lindsay swallowed his hot cum, moaning at the salty taste. 

The lad thrusted into her mouth at the final spurt before he relaxed his hold on her hair, stroking her hair as he regained his breathing. Lindsay rose up off him, licking his member clean before she pulled his pants and underwear back up for him. Gavin opened his eyes and watched her as got up from between his legs and sat back in her seat. He laughed airily before he pulled her close to him, his hand rubbing her shoulder. Lindsay brought his head in close for a kiss, their lips mingling together with slow and gentle movements. They then pulled apart and cuddle next to each other and slept through the rest of the flight.

By the time the plane finally touched down at the Austin airport, night time was slowly darkening the sky. “Well, I guess this is the end” Lindsay murmured as she stood up from her seat and retrieved her and Gavin’s bag from the overhead compartment. Once they were given the okay that they could get off the plane, Lindsay looked back at Gavin and offered to hold his hand. Gavin smiled and pecked her lips at the gesture before tangling his fingers with hers as they left the plane and headed into the airport where they hauled a cab. 

Once Gavin gave the driver the directions to both of their destinations, they soon left the airport and on wards to Lindsay’s home, where she knew Michael was waiting for her. The two of them had their own lives that they must return to, regardless if they wanted to leave the other or not. They could if they wanted to, but they’d rather not risk the heartache and pain from leaving their significant other. 

The cab soon pulled up in front of Lindsay’s house, the porch light already turned on. The red head sighed as she opened the door to go retrieve her bags from the trunk, but not before Gavin took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a last and final kiss. They kissed for a good 10 seconds until they eventually pulled apart, Lindsay leaving the car turning back to look at him with a sad glance and then sighing as she left the car, closing the door gently. Gavin watched her leave and once the trunk slammed shut, Lindsay began walking up her driveway. He watched her turn around again and wave goodbye to him. He smiled softly and waved back at her just as the cab driver began to drive away. His head turned back to see if Lindsay was still standing there and when he glanced back, she had already went into her house. Gavin sighed and stared out the window, watching as house after house went by, his heart breaking for some reason. He was going to miss her and he knows that she’ll miss him as well.

They then soon arrived at the home he shared with Meg. He thanked the driver and paid the fee before leaving the car and getting his stuff out the trunk too. He was just making his way to his door when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Gavin fished his phone out his pants and smiled fondly as he found that he had gotten a text message from Lindsay. “See you around, kay buddy! ;-)” was the text she sent him. Laughing silently, he sent her a text back as well.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around. :-)”


End file.
